This is Road to Ninja, Right?
by Sherry Kurobara
Summary: Semi-canon, OOC/Ini adalah dunia kebalikan dari kenyataan. dimulai dari sebuah misi hingga akhirnya Sakura dan Naruto terjebak di dunia paralel-dimensi lain. bertemu dengan keluarga, merasakan kasih sayang mereka, dan bertemu dengan orang yang mencintaimu/chap 1 UPDATED /RnR pleasee
1. Chapter 0

**This is 'Road to Ninja', right?**

.

_**Warn!**_

_Ini masih chapter ENOL! Alias prolog! Alias preview! Alias—*plak!_

_Sherry akan tulis disclaimer, warn, rated, pairing, dhe el ell mulai chapter SATU._

.

.

**Chapter 0: Interview bersama aktor TIRTNR**

_**Jreng jreng~**_

"Selamat siang, para pemirsa_(atau pembaca ya?)_. disini saya, Sherry akan memandu jalannya acara Interview bersama Aktor 'This is Road to Ninja, Right?'," ucap sang Author yang menjadi pembawa acara di acara abal ini.

"Nah. Disamping saya sudah ada para tokoh utama kita. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Selamat siang, Naruto-_san_, Sakura-_san_," sapa Sherry.

"Siang, _ttebayo_!"

"Selamat siang."

"Bagaimana perasaan Anda berdua karena diserahi tugas penting yaitu sebagai pemeran utama TIRTNR?"

"Jujur saja, senang, _ttebayo_! Karena pada dasarnya cerita ini dimaksudkan untuk semua orang yang sangat mencintai Naruto fandom. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Sherry-_san_ karena mau membuatkan cerita ini," ucap Naruto sembari memamerkan gigi kinclongnya.

"Kalau Anda, Sakura-_san_?"—Sherry tidak menggubris ucapan Naruto. Karena Sherry sudah sering mendengar ucapan itu di belakang layar. Bagaimanapun juga, Sherry kan udah bertemu dengan Naruto saat ia meminta ijin pada Kishimoto-_sensei_ untuk membuat cerita nista ini.

"Jujur saja yaaah… aku agaknya kecewa. Karena disini, semuanya berbanding terbalik dengan _canon_. SUMPAH DEMI APA, KENAPA CHARACTER SEMUA PEMAINNYA OOC SEKALIII?!"

"_Ara_, Sakura-_san_… kau memprotes karena characternya atau protes karena pasanganmu dalam _pair_ cerita ini bukan Uchiha Sasuke?" goda Sherry sembari mengorek informasi.

"Dengan Sasuke atau dengan Naruto, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan adalah kenapa _pair_ ku adalah seorang ce—"

"SSSTTT! Sakura-_chan_ jangan bocorin fict ini!"

"Oh iya ya. Mangap deh kalo gitu."

Sherry hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ akut.

"Err… kalau begitu bisakah kalian menjelaskan tentang emm… fict ini? Sebagian kecilnya saja, _kay_?"

Keduanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka berpandangan. Lalu mengangguk lagi.

"Emm… ceritanya… tentang kau tahu kan _Naruto the movie_ yang ke enam? Yang sampe sekarang belum keluar nih. _Road to ninja_." Sherry Cuma manggut-manggut. "Fanfict ini ceritanya tentang itu. Yaah… _parody_nya lah. Awalnya lumayang sama. Karena akatsuki. Lalu konoha bertarung dengan akatsuki. Lalu aku dan Naruto terjebak di dimensi lain, atau lebih tepatnya dunia parallel. Daaaan… yang membuat berbeda adalah sifat mereka. Memang yang di movienya sifatnya berbanding terbalik. Tapi… ini bukan hanya sifatnya saja tapi—"

"Kurasa bocorannya cukup segini deh. Kalau diterusin, aku yakin semuanya bisa menebak apa yang terjadi," potong Naruto.

Sherry hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Ehem. Kalau begitu, mari kita panggilkan para tokoh yang lainnya dari… _'This is Road To Ninja, Right?'_!"

Lalu para tokoh TIRTNR masuk ke acara tersebut. Awalnya dari Uchiha Sasuke lalu Hyuuga Hinata, trus Uchiha Obito (Tobi), lalu Uchiha Itachi, and then akatsuki (males nyebutin satu-satu atuuh), Gaara, Temari, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Kyuubi.

"Selamat siang, _minna-san_," sapa Sherry—Shieri juga bisa sih.

"Siang."

"Menurut kalian, seperti apa sih fict TIRTNR? Bisa dijelaskan?"

Itachi mengambil mic dan mulai berbicara sebagai perwakilan aktor TIRTNR.

"Yaaah… TIRTNR ini sangatlah kocak. Karena si Author pengennya buat _parody_. Ceritanya juga menarik. Dan kalau mau kasih bocoran yaah… _pair_ di TIRTNR ini tidak seperti pair-pair di FF lainnya. Oh iya. Disini juga ada _gender bender_. Siapa yang ngalami _gender bender_ tidak bisa aku beritahu karena akan membocorkan semuanya."

"Itachi-_san_ sendiri dapet peran apa?"

"Awalnya peran antagonis. Kan aku salah satu anggota Akatsuki."

"Kalau Anda bilang awalnya, berarti akhirnya enggak antagonis ya?"

"Hm. Peranku termasuk baik. Yaah… di dunia parallel aku tidak membunuh keluargaku. Tidak ada pembantaian klan Uchiha. Disana hidup damai. Aku sangat menikmati peranku karena pairku sangat—"

"Ssst, Chi! Kau mau membocorkan berapa banyak?!" tegur Kyuubi.

"Oh. Iya ya. Di FF ini ada tokoh baru yang masuk. Namikaze-Uzumaki Kyuubi-_san_, bisakah Anda beritahu perasaan Anda diikutkan dalam proyek ini?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk juga."

"Eh?" Sherry _sweatdrop_ dengan jawaban Kyuubi. "Bisakah Anda memberitahu kami seperti apa peran Anda?"

"Oh iya. Di movie, peran kakak dari Naruto adalah Menma bukan? Kalau di FF ini, aku adalah kakak Naruto."

"W-Wow! Bisakah jelaskan seperti apa jelasnya?"

"Tidak begitu jelas ya. Karena akan membocorkan cerita."

Sherry hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah (disini Sherry sebenernya kan udah tau ceritanya cuma pura-pura ga tau untuk _interview_ kali ini).

"Di TIRTNR aku berperan sebagai seorang cowok yang keren _(narsis nih orang)_. Karena sebagai kakak Naru, berarti peranku lebih ke dewasa. Peran yang kumainkan sangat emm… membingungkan. Karena di satu sisi, perannya adalah cowok keren yang dewasa, tapi begitu sampai di rumah dan bertemu keluarga, peranku jadi manja dan kekanak-kanakan. Dan aku juga _protective_ sekali dengan Naru. Sebutannya… _brother complex_ lah…"

"Peran Anda cukup membingungkan juga ya?"

"Hmm."

"Lalu… bukankah kalau di Fandom Naruto, biasanya kalau ada Kyuubi, berarti pair Anda adalah Itachi-_san_, bukan?"

Kyuubi dan Itachi saling berpandangan. Lalu mereka tersenyum penuh arti.

"Waduh! Kalau kalian berdua tersenyum seperti itu, apakah kalian benar-benar salah satu pair di TIRTNR sepertinya sudah terjawab. Berarti di fict ini Author sedang menuliskan _yaoi_ juga ya?"

"Hmm… gimana yaa?"

"Aduuh… kalian membuat kami semua penasaran!"

"Tunggu saja fanfict paling menghebohkan ini saat dipublikasikan!"

"Hmm… kalau begitu, mari kita lihat _preview_ THIS IS ROAD TO NINJA, RIGHT? ini!"

.

.

**Preview 'This is Road to Ninja, Right?'**

.

_Berawal dari sebuah misi…_

"Kalian kuberi misi _S-class_. Lindungi desa dari Akatsuki dan hancurkan Akatsuki."

.

"Kau… _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto, hm?"

.

_Tidak sengaja mendapatkan sebuah bola berwarna merah yang misterius…_

"Hah? Apa ini? Bola?"

"NARUTO! LEPASKAN BOLA ITU!"

"Apa?"

.

_Berpindah ke dimensi lain…_

"_Doko_? _Oretachi doko_?"

"_Konohagakure desu_."

"HAH?"

.

"Mm… Sakura-_chan_, ini bener-bener Konoha kan?"

"Iya."

"Trus… kenapa patung hokagenya…"

"_WHAT_!?"

.

_Bertemu dengan teman-teman yang sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia sendiri…_

"HINATA-_CHAAN_!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'Hinata-_chan'_, _dobe_? Aku Hinato. Hyuuga Hinato."

"Ergh."

.

"Err, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apa?"

"Itu… Sasuke kan?"

"Eh?"

.

"Hai, Sakura, Naruto, kalian habis dari mana?"

"Err… dari hutan?"

"Oooh…"

.

"Naru-_chaan_! Kau dicari oleh _Oniichan_-mu itu!"

"Ha? _Onii-chan_?"

.

_Bertemu dengan keluarga yang tidak pernah kau rasakan kasih sayangnya…_

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_, Naruto."

"_Ittai yo_!"

"Darimana saja kau, Naruto?! _Kaa-san_ sampai bingung mencarimu!"

.

"BOCAAAAHH! Kembali kau kesiniiii!"

.

_Bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu…_

"Hai, Naruto. Sedang apa?"

"Mm… jalan-jalan, mungkin?"

"Boleh aku disini?"

"Hm… boleh kok."

.

"Hinato-kun, kau sedang apa?"

"Hn."

"Eh? Hn apa itu?"

"Hn."

.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku ini Senju Tsuna, hokage ke lima!"

"EEEEHH?"

.

"Tsuna-_jiichan_, kau pasti tahu kalau aku dan Sakura bukan dari dunia ini kan?"

"Ya."

"Kau harus membantu kami berdua untuk kembali ke dunia kami. Konohagakure… dalam bahaya!"

.

_Rasa dicintai yang begitu besar…_

"Naruto… kau bukan dari dunia ini?"

"Iya. Maafkan aku, Sasuko."

"Dan kau ingin segera kembali?"

"Iya. Karena teman-temanku sedang dalam bahaya besar."

.

"Loh? _Kaa-san_ nggak ke kantor hokage?"

"Tidak. _Kaa-san_ kan ingin bersama keluarga _Kaa-san_ hari ini."

.

"Loh? Itachi-_nee_? Sedang apa?"

"Menunggu kekasihku yang tampan."

"Kyuu-_nii_?"

"Iya. Dan kau harus cepat-cepat mendapatkan Sasuko, Naru-_chan_."

.

_Kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintai sekali lagi…_

"Maafkan kami, Naruto…"

"_KAA-SAAN_! _TOU-SAAN_!"

.

"Naruto… aku mencintaimu…"

"SASUKOOO!"

.

"Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang-orang yang kau cintai, hm, Naruto?"

"Kau… BRENGSEK!"

.

"Naruto, agar kita bisa menyelesaikan ini, hancurkan bola merah itu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kita akan segera kembali ke dunia kita setelah kau hancurkan bola itu…"

.

"Rasengan!"

.

_Perpisahan yang menyakitkan…_

"Naruto! Jangan pergi! Kumohoon!"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuko. Aku tidak bisa tinggal. Selamat tinggal, Sasuko…"

.

"_Boku wa anata ga suki desu. Daisuki desu_."

"_Sayounara_, Hinato…"

.

.

**End Preview**

.

.

"Nah, tadi sudah kita saksikan _preview_ atau _trailer_ FF TIRTNR! Sangat menarik bukan?"

"_Preview_nya udah membocorkan hampir keseluruhan ceritanya," cetus Naruto.

"Ceritanya aja ini _preview_," balas Sherry.

"Sudah, sudah… kalian berdua ini…" lerai Hinata.

"Oh iya! Peran Hinata jadi sangat _cool_ dan irit bicara ya?"

"Umm… iya…"

"Jadi kayak Sasuke-_san_ dong!"

"Hehe…"

"Kok cuma ketawa sih? Kok bisa jadi kayak gitu sifatmu?"

"Tanya pada dirimu sendiri, Sherry," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Apa kau, Bre—*piiiiiiip*"

—HARAP TUNGGU SEBENTAR—

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf, kelepasan bicara."

"…"

"Oh! Karena waktunya sudah habis, mari kita tutup _interview_ kali ini dengan bacaan ha—"

"Gila lo! Lo pikir ini acara pengajian ha?"

"_Gomenne_. Maksud Sherry adalah, mari kita tutup dengan sebuah lagu yang akan dibawakan oleh… Hyuuga Hinata-_san_~" (jangan lupa kalau seiyuu Hinata adalah Nana Mizuki)

"Eee? _Watashi_?"

"Nah, Hinata-_san_, silahkan bernyanyi~"

"T-tapi aku…"

"Ayolaaah~"

—tinggalkan saja acara itu karena kamera sudah dimatikan. Terlalu lama mas-mbak brooo!

.

.

Nah, kali ini Sherry datang membawakan fict baru yang kemungkinan besar akan _multichapter_. Tapi _chapter_nya kemungkinan kurang lebih lima _chapter_. Yaah… karena… tau kan kalau Sherry masih punya tanggungan fict lain. Accidentely Exchanged dan The New World noh. sebenarnya Sherry lumayan punya banyak waktu luang, tapi sayangnya Sherry cukup puyeng dengan lanjutan dua cerita itu. bagaimanapun juga Sherry kan cepat bosan. tapi semoga saja Sherry diberi pencerahan sehingga Sherry bisa meneruskan dua cerita itu.

Oh iya. Fict ini adalah buah pemikiran Sherry sendiri atas imajinasi luar binasa Sherry. Sherry sangat menunggu _Naruto Movie: Road to Ninja_ yang akan dikeluarkan pada tanggal 28 Juli (bener nggak sih?). makanya sembari menunggu, Sherry memutuskan untuk membuat fict gila, abal, gaje ini. Moga _Reader-minna_ menyukainya~

_Don't forget to review ya!_

_Jaa nee~_

_**Love and Hug,**_

**Sherry Kurobara**


	2. Chapter 1

Taukah kalian kalau di dunia ini ada sebuah jurus yang sangat berbahaya?

Jurus itu berasal dari clan pemilik sharingan, clan uchiha. Jurus yang mampu membuat lawan berada di dalam genjutsu. Tapi… bukan hanya otak kalian yang akan terbawa, tapi… tubuh kalian juga akan terbawa. Kalian akan terbawa ke dunia dimana semua impianmu ada disana.

Tapi… taukah kalian kalau harga penggunaan jurus itu sangat mahal?

Kalian… mungkin saja tidak akan pernah kembali ke dunia nyata kalian sendiri…

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Orang yang punya inisial MK di dunia permangaan dan peranimean. Yap. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Masashi Kishimoto-senseiii~_

_Sherry Cuma pinjem chara nya loh~ tapi kalo Kishimoto-sensei mau ngasih chara nya ke Sherry, Sherry bakal terimaaa! *plak*_

_**Rated**__: T lah, masa T dong!_

_**Genre**__: Romance, Comedy, Parody, Adventure, apalagi yah?_

_**Pairing**__: Aaah, bukan NaruSaku (T^T) Maap udah ngecewain reader. Naru sama Saku itu tokoh utamanya_

_**Warn**__: OOC akut, (miss)Typo, abal, gaje, kacau, dhe ell ell._

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!**_

.

.

**Sherry Kurobara proudly presents…**

**THIS IS ROAD TO NINJA, RIGHT?**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Mission and Red Ball**

Pagi yang cerah. Ya. Cerah dan damai. Tidak ada perang. Ya. Terlalu damai hingga membuat tokoh utama kita bosan. Uzumaki Naruto hanya buerada di kamar apartemennya dan sedang sarapan. Menunya… apalagi kalau bukan ramen?

Setelah sarapan, Naruto segera mandi dan berganti baju. Rencananya ia akan berlatih di _training ground_ 7. Di tempat yang biasanya mereka—team 7—berlatih. Ya. Sangat membangkitkan kenangan. Dia sangat merindukan masa-masa geninnya dulu. Bersama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, berantem dengan Sasuke, menggoda Sakura, berbuat onar, dan sebagainya. Tapi sekarang semua sudah berbeda. Sasuke pergi mencari kekuatan untuk membalas dendam. Sakura yang sibuk di rumah sakit Konoha karena ia adalah medic nin terbaik setelah Tsunade. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri? Selama ini dia hanya berlatih terus agar ia bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya, yaitu menjadi seorang hokage.

Biasanya memang ia sendiri, tapi saat di tengah latihan, gadis itu datang. Gadis mantan teman satu timnya. Gadis yang dulu ia sukai saat akademi ninja. Gadis yang mencintai sahabatnya. Haruno Sakura.

"Wah, Naruto, kau masih tetap latihan, eh?"

"Ehehe, Sakura-_chan_," sapa Naruto dengan cengiran luas kali tingginya sama dengan volume(?), "Tumben bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Bukankah biasanya ini jam-jam sibuk rumah sakit?"

"Jam ini bukan shift ku. Tsunade-_sama_ yang sedang bertugas di rumah sakit. Kau taulah kemarin ada beberapa tim yang terluka."

Naruto menggut-manggut kayak badut yang nggak laku(elaah?).

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih bersama? Akan lebih mudah kalau kita mengadakan latih tanding. Gimana?" usul Sakura.

"Ide yang bagus, Sakura-_chan_. Jadi? Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

Setelah Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, mereka berdua saling menjauhi dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk berlatih tanding.

"Sepertinya aku akan serius, Naruto. Jadi, maaf ya kalau aku melukaimu parah banget," kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyuman—err, lebih tepatnya seringaiannya. Yakin sekali kalau dia pasti bisa melukai se-inchi kulit Naruto ya?

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan terus menerus berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ agar dia bisa selamat dari serangan maut—karena emang benar serangan, tendangan, pukulan Sakura bisa menyebabkan maut a. k. a mati.

"Aku mulai ya!" seru Sakura sembari melesat ke arah Naruto.

Ia melayangkan pukulan ke arah Naruto—dari atas. Untung saja Naruto langsung menghindar sehingga menyebabkan tanah tempat ia berpijak tadi sudah remuk karena pukulan—super duper ekstra—maut.

'_W-waw… entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau pukulan itu kena,'_ batin Naruto ngeri.

"Jangan hanya bisa menghindar, Narutoo!"

Cengiran lebarnya langsung Naruto tampakan. Lalu ia berkata, "hehehe, bagaimana kalau aku jadi benar-benar serius?"

Belum sempat Sakura merespon, Naruto sudah melesat dan menendang Sakura dari arah depan. Karena konsentrasinya pecah, Sakura jadi terkena _taijutsu_ Naruto. Harus Sakura akui kalau _taijutsu_ Naruto juga semakin bagus. Pasti ini juga ada hubungannya dengan latihan selama dua setengah tahun dengan salah satu Sannin legendaries, Jiraiya, dan juga latihan bersama teman seangkatan mereka yang sangat menguasai _taijutsu_, yaitu Rock Lee.

"Wah… _taijutsu_-mu benar-benar bagus," puji Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya yang kena tendangan.

Naruto hanya tertawa garing. "Pukulanmu juga bagus, Sakura-_chan_…"

"Tapi…" Seketika itu Sakura sudah melesat ke arah Naruto dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Daaan… Sakura menonjok tanah training ground itu. Ya. Menonjok tanah karena Naruto sudah menghindar. Menghindar hanya beberapa meter sih karena nyaris.

'sebisa mungkin kalau bertarung dengan ninja tipe seperti Sakura-_chan_ atau Tsunade-_baachan_, lebih baik menghindar. Tenaga monster itu memang mengerikan!' batin Naruto ngeri lagi.

"NARUTOOOO! JANGAN SELALU MENGHINDAAAR! LAWAN AKU DENGAN SERIUS!" seru Sakura dengan lantang. Eh? Sakura mau ngelawan Naruto dengan mode serius? Yakin?

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar dan ia membuat segel. "_Tajuu Kagebunsin no jutsu_!" Tiga _bunshin_ langsung muncul.

Dua _bunsin_nya langsung menyerang Sakura, tapi langsung menghilang karena kena pukulan dan tendangan Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum karena mendapatkan informasi penting. Ah iya. Dia kan punya jurus baru.

Lagi. Naruto membuat segel dan muncul hanya dua _bunshin_. Hanya dua _bunshin_ tapi membuat Sakura _jawsdrop_. Apa yang membuat Sakura _jawsdrop_ akut? Ternyata… _bunshin_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto bukanlah _bunshin_nya. Err… maksudnya memang itu _bunshin_nya, tapi yang ia keluarkan adalah… _bunshin_ seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang di kuncir dua, dan yang satunya adalah _bunshin_ seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang yang memiliki mata tajam.

"Aaa! Kau pasti bingung kan, Sakura? Kenapa _bunshin_ku seperti ini? Jawabannya mudah. Aku membuat jurus baru. Pengembangan dari _kagebunshin no jutsu_. _Bunshin _ku ini memiliki pikiran mereka sendiri dan mereka bisa bebas bergerak. Aa! Jangan khawatir tentang mereka yang akan lepas kendali dan malah pergi, mereka tau kok kapan waktunya bertarung dan kapan waktunya bersenang-senang. Iya kan, Naruko-_chan_, Kyuubi-_chan_?"

"_Hai, Onii-sama_!" jawab Naruko—gadis berambut pirang dikuncir dua.

"Che! Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu!" desis Kyuubi—pemuda berambut merah—tidak suka.

"Lihat kan, mereka bahkan memiliki pemikiran sendiri. Nah, Naruko-_chan_, Kyuu-_chan_, mari kita lakukan seperti sebelumnya."

"_Onii-sama_ serius? Jurus itu masih belum sempurna, _Nii-sama_!"

"Aku tidak akan mau tau apapun kalau kau nantinya pingsan lagi."

"Kyuu-_nii_, jelas saja Kyuu-_nii_ tidak akan ada masalah karena _chakra_ Kyuu-_nii_ berasal dari Kyuubi-_san_. Sedangkan chakra Naruko berasal dari _Onii-sama_. _Chakra_ _Onii-sama_ yang terbelah menjadi dua nantinya akan mengacaukan _chakra_ _Onii_-_sama_!"

Sakura Cuma bisa cengo di tempat. Rasanya jadi melihat drama FTV tentang keluarga. Dan disini, keluarga itu sedang berdebat.

Sakura juga bisa menebak character masing-masing _bunshin_ Naruto. Naruko, gadis yang sopan dalam berbicara dan kelihatannya sangat mencintai Naruto. _Well_… wajah mereka seperti pinang dibelah dua sih yah. Sedangkan Kyuubi, pemuda yang sangat dingin, cuek, dan kelihatannya… garang.

"Cukup kalian berdua! Aku baik-baik saja! Dan aku pasti bisa memastikan kalau aku tidak akan ambruk lagi. Ayo kita mulaii~"

"_Kagebunshin no jutsu_!" seru kedua _bunshin_ Naruto. Dan setelah itu munculah _bunshin_ mereka. Sakura hanya mangap gaje karena ini pertama kalinya ia lihat ada _bunshin_ yang membuat _bunshin_. Membingungkan kan?

"Ayo kita mulai~"

Naruto dengan _bunshin_nya, lalu Naruko dengan _bunshin_nya, Kyuubi dengan _bunshin_nya membuat rasengan. Chakra yang dikeluarkan masing-masing orang—err, dan _bunshin_ Naruto—sangat berbeda. Naruto berwarna biru, Naruko berwarna hijau (Minato banget kan?), dan Kyuubi berwarna orange.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan dengan tiga rasengan itu?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Sakura-_chan_, pernahkah kau mendengar tentang _chakra_ yang berbeda cenderung untuk beresonansi*? Itulah yang sedang kami coba. Menggabungkan tiga _chakra_."

Mata Sakura membulat. Jangan bilang dia mau…

"Benar, Sakura-_san_, kami membuat jurus yang melebihi rasengan maupun rasensuriken," kata Naruko seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

_Bunshin_ mereka menghilang dan mereka saling mendekatkan rasengan mereka. Semakin lama rasengan mereka membesar dan akhirnya menyatu sempurna. Di sekeliling mereka ada tiga warna. Biru, hijau, dan merah.

"_Onii-sama_, Kyuu-_nii_, Naruko akan menghilang agar _Onii-sama_ bisa bertahan," ucap Naruko sembari keluar dari pusaran angin berwarna itu. Lalu ia tersenyum pada Naruto. "_Ganbatte, Onii-sama_!" Lalu menghilang.

Naruto dan Kyuubi langsung mengarahkan rasengan raksasa itu ke arah… Sakura?

Plok!

"Yaa… cukup Naruto. Jurus itu sudah sempurna dan tolong jangan arahkan itu ke Sakura. Kau bisa membunuhnya, kau tau?"

Naruto dan Kyuubi berhenti, lalu mereka melihat ke arah datangnya suara itu. Naruto hanya bisa nyengir kuda. Sedangkan Kyuubi, karena sudah nggak diperlukan, dia menghilang.

"Yo, Naruto, Sakura!"

"Kakashi-_sensei_!" seru Sakura.

Naruto langsung menghilangkan rasengan itu dengan cara… well, seperti menyerap kembali chakra yang sudah keluar kali ya?

"Jurus barumu sedah sempurna, eh?" tanya Kakashi. "_Omedetou_."

"_Arigatou, Sensei_."

"Tapi, _Sensei_, aku bingung, kenapa _bunshin_ Naruto memiliki nama dan pemikiran sendiri-sendiri? Bahkan mereka punya kepribadian masing-masing," tanya Sakura.

"Ah, kalo itu, akan kami jelaskan nanti, Sakura. Sekarang lebih baik kita ke kantor hokage," kata Kakashi.

"Memangnya ada apa, Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki."

"Eh?"

Lalu mereka langsung ke kantor hokage. Mendengar kata akatsuki, mau tidak mau mereka harus kesana karena mereka memang sama-sama ingin mengetahui dimana sahabat mereka berada. Begitu sampai di atap kantor hokage, ternyata disana sudah banyak _jonin_ dan _chunin_. Walaupun _chunin_nya hanya beberapa sih. Disana juga ada team 8, team 9, dan team 10. Ah, jangan lupa kalau disana juga ada Sai.

Tidak lama setelah team 7 datang, Tsunade memasuki atap temu—iyalah. Kalo lapangan upacara, ntar dikirain mo ada paski!—dan langsung menyampaikan intinya.

"Akatsuki sudah bergerak. Kali ini mereka bukan hanya mengincar _jinchuuriki_, tapi juga mengincar sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui. Dan mereka sedang menuju ke Konoha. Karena itulah aku mengumpulkan kalian agar kalian waspada dan kalian kuberi misi S-class. Lindungi desa dan hancurkan akatsuki. Seperti sebelumnya, aku sudah membagi kalian dalam kelompok berisi empat orang dengan satu orang ketua kelompok. Kalau begitu, BUBAR!"

Semua _shinobi_ yang berada di atap gedung langsung berpencar dan bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan misi.

Team 7 sudah sepakat untuk berkumpul di _training ground_ 7, tempat yang baru saja dihancurkan oleh Sakura dan Naruto. Saat mereka semua berkumpul, Kakashi menjelaskan rencananya. Author disini tidak mau menjelaskan rencananya karena nanti malah tidak akan jadi menarik sama sekali.

"Oh iya, Naruto, sebisa mungkin, jangan sampai kau berhadapan dengan angggota Akatsuki yang bernama Tobi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau kau yang dia incar," kata Kakashi dengan mode serius.

"Apa karena Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan. Itu lebih pada… entahlah… yang pasti bukan karena Kyuubi."

"Kalau begitu…"

"Sudahlah. Mari kita laksanakan rencana. Akatsuki sudah dekat."

"BAIK!"

Lalu team 7 mulai bergerak. Mereka ditugaskan untuk menjaga bagian timur. Sai bertugas untuk membuat hewan-hewan lukisannya untuk mengamati dari udara, dan bunshin Naruto menjaga daerah itu dengan radius 100 meter. Terlihat salah satu burung elang milik Sai kembali. Lalu burung itu seakan sedang memberitahu keadaan. Sai mengangguk mengerti dan ia menatap serius rekan satu teamnya.

"Akatsuki menuju ke arah tenggara. Arah jam dua. Dua ratus meter dari sini."

"Tenggara? Itu kan wilayah yang harus dijaga oleh team 8!" seru Naruto.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan wilayah yang lainnya?" tanya Kakashi pada Anbu Ne itu.

"Di wilayah utara, Akatsuki juga hampir mendekati team 9. Lalu di selatan. Dan di barat daya."

"Mereka mengepung kita, huh."

"Tiap wilayah ada berapa akatsuki yang akan menyerang?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Dua orang."

"Itu berarti masih ada dua orang lagi yang belum diketahui akan menyerang dari mana ya?" tebak Sakura.

"Aku sudah tahu dimana dua orang sisanya," kata Sai.

"Dimana?"

"Arah jam dua belas. Dua ratus meter lagi."

"APAAA?!"

"Itu berarti mereka akan mencapai kemari dalam waktu yang cukup singkat?"

"Ya. Sekitar dua menit lagi."

"Semua waspada!"

Naruto merasa beberapa _bunshin_nya menghilang. Salah, bukan beberapa, tapi semuanya.

"Mereka datang! Mereka sudah mengalahkan _bunshin_ku!" pekik Naruto.

"Bersiap!"

Naruto langsung membentuk segel. Segel yang sama untuk membuat bunshin. Tapi yang keluar adalah Naruko dan Kyuubi.

"Naruko-_chan_, Kyuubi-_chan_, aku minta maaf karena harus membawa kalian ke dalam masalah ini. Bisakah kalian membantu kami?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius. Ada yang bisa bayangin Naruto yang terkenal dengan sifat usil dan ceroboh itu berubah muka menjadi serius?

"Tidak masalah, _Onii-sama_, tapi bukankah ini berarti _Onii-sama_ harus mengeluarkan _chakra_ ekstra? Dan _Onii-sama_ tidak bisa menyerang dengan sepenuh tenaga karena baru saja _Onii-sama_ latihan bukan?" tanya Naruko cemas.

"Tenang saja, _chakra_ku sudah kembali," jawab Naruto.

"…" Kyuubi hanya terdiam melihat kedua manusia berambut pirang itu.

"Wow, Naruto versi cewek cantik banget," komentar Sai jujur. Memang Naruko cantik sih.

Naruko hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu. "Terimakasih…"

"Eng? Entah kenapa malah aku merasa Sai berkata kalau aku ini cantik," kata Naruto sambil melirik Sai yang tersenyum gaje.

"Kita sudahi saja percakapan ini. Mereka datang!" seru Kakashi.

Srak

Dua orang berjubah awan merah datang. Salah seorang diantaranya menggunakan topeng berwarna orange dan bentuknya seperti lollipop(?), sedangkan yang satunya… WHAT?! Berada di dalam tanah. Di kepalanya ada seperti bentuk venus flytrap. Ya. Tobi dan Zetsu.

"Wah wah… baru saja berpencar, sudaah bertemu dengan target," kata Tobi. Kalau dilihat lihat lagi, Tobi sudah tidak membuat character yang menyebalkan karena sekaranng ia telah menjadi dirinya sendiri. Yaaah… karena: pertama, ini adalah fict baka! Dan yang kedua, karena dia hanya bersama Zetsu~

"Akatsuki…"

"Hai haiii! Tobi anak baik di sini!" serunya dengan suara yang terlihat(suara terlihat?) seperti anak kecil. "Sayangnya, Tobi harus serius."

"Apakah kami perlu membantu?" tanya Zetsu putih.

"Kurasa tidak. Tobi tidak akan kalah," sahut Zetsu hitam.

"Kalian pergilah. Biar aku saja yang memburu target," titah Tobi dengan nada suara yang memerintah.

Zetsu masuk ke dalam tanah dan menghilang sesaat setelah Tobi menyuruhnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Zetsu mematuhi Tobi karena alas an yang sangat kuat. Misalnya… Tobi adalah penguasa Akatsuki di balik layar?

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai bermain?"

.

Tak perlu banyak waktu, Tobi—atau yang dulu dikenal sebagai Uchiha Obito—sudah mengalahkan mantan rekan satu timnya, Kakashi, dan Anbu Ne, Sai. Kini tinggal Sakura dan Naruto. Kenapa Naru dan Saku bisa kabur? Jawabannya adalah perintah dari _Sensei_ mesum—buset, udah diselamatin, masih juga jelek-jelekin itu Kaka—mereka.

'Apapun yang terjadi, Naruto tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan mereka!' batin Sakura sembari menyembuhkan luka di perut Naruto.

"_Onii-sama_, apakah _Onii-sama_ baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruko.

Oh iya! Author melupakan chara Naruko dan Kyuubi yang sekarang sedang duduk di samping—bagi Naruko—serta berdiri untuk berjaga-jaga—untuk Kyuubi.

"Lukanya tidak parah. Sebentar lagi lukanya akan menutup dan aku sudah memberinya penambah darah dan _chakra_," jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke luka di perut Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum gaje. "Ehehe, makasih, Sakura-_chan_, aku sudah baikan."

"Bersiaplah, _dia_ datang!" seru Kyuubi sambil tetap menatap tajam ke arah depannya.

"Yaah… Tobi harus melawan empat orang sekaligus yah? Ini sangat merepotkaaan!—" dia berhenti. "—tapi ini akan selesai dalam waktu yang singkat."

Naruko dan Kyuubi langsung menghadang Tobi agar tidak mendekati tubuh asli mereka a.k.a Naruto. Sebisa mungkin mereka akan melindungi Naruto karena bisa gawat kalau Akatsuki sampai mendapatkan Naruto. Bukan hanya Kyuubi(bijuu) yang akan diambil, tapi sepertinya mereka punya rencana yang sangat gawat.

Kyuubi langsung menendang perut Tobi, tapi yang ada adalah kaki Kyuubi tembus dari badannya Tobi.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Rasengan bahkan tidak bisa mengenainya. _Taijutsu_ juga tidak bisa. Aku harus bagaimana?' batin Kyuubi sambil memandang tajam pertempuran Naruko dengan Tobi. Tentunya setelah ia 'tembus' dari badan Tobi. 'Apakah sebaiknya Naruto dan Sakura kusuruh melarikan diri saja? Ya. Lebih baik seperti itu. Akan sangat bahaya kalau Naruto sampai ditangkap oleh Akatsuki bodoh itu.'

Kyuubi menoleh pada Naruko. Dan sepertinya Naruko memiliki ide yang sama dengannya. Mereka menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"_Onii-sama_! Sakura-_san_! Lari! Naruko dan Kyuu-_nii_ yang akan menahannya! Cepat!" seru Naruko. Lalu ia meloncat untuk menyerang Tobi. Tanpa Tobi tau, bola berwarna merah miliknya terjatuh karena serangan Naruko.

"Naruto! Sakura! Lari cepaaat!" seru Kyuubi lalu ia langsung menyerang Tobi, membantu Naruko.

"Ayo lari, Naruto. Kau tidak aman disini," ucap Sakura sembari menarik tangannya.

"Tapi Naruko-_chan_ dan Kyuubi-_chan_?"

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Mereka adalah dirimu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu mereka berlari untuk melarikan diri. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Naruto melihat ada bola berwarna merah. Penasaran, ia mengambilnya.

"Hah? Apa ini? Bola?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Naruto! Cepat!" seru Sakura yang masih berlari.

"YA!"

Naruto berlari lagi sambil membawa bola merah itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau bola merah itu adalah bola bencana yang akan membawanya dan Sakura ke tempat ya—tidak usah dilanjutkan karena akan membocorkan cerita(padahal semuanya juga udah tau -_-").

Setelah cukup jauh dari TKP, mereka berdua istirahat. Keduanya tampak kelelahan, tapi mereka tetap harus waspada.

"Apa Naruko-_chan_ dan Kyuubi-_chan_ baik-baik saja ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan cemas.

"Pasti mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto mengeluarkan bola merah itu dan memandanginya. "Sakura-_chan_, menurutmu, ini apa?"

Merasa dipanggil, Sakura menoleh. Ia menatap bola merah dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Bola apa itu, Naruto?"

"Nggak tau. Tadi aku menemukannya saat kita berlari. Karena penasaran, yaudah aku bawa aja," jawab Naruto ala kadarnya.

"Mm…"

Lama. Mereka berdua bergelut dengan pemikiran sendiri. Cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya bola merah itu bercahaya. Sakura ingat kalau Tsunade pernah mengatakan tentang _genjutsu_ paling mematikan. _Tsukuyomi_ yang dikembangkan oleh klan Uchiha dulu. Itu berarti… bola itu…

"NARUTO! LEPASKAN BOLA ITU!" perintah Sakura dengan suara yang menggelegar.

"Hah? Apa?"

Terlambat. Mereka sudah tersedot ke dalam _tsukuyomi_ itu. Seluruh dunia berwarna putih di mata mereka. Dan mereka pingsan.

.

"…to! Naruto! Naruto!"

"Mm," gumam Naruto saat acara 'tidur'nya diganggu.

"Naruto! Bangun sekarang!" perintah… _well_, siapa lagi kalau bukan _medic-nin_ di team 7?

"Mm? Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mengusap-usap matanya untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya.

Sakura kini berdiri tegak dan tampaknya sedang memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Lalu ia menghela napas pasrah.

"Sakura-_chan_? _Doko? Oretachi doko_?"

"_Konohagakure desu_," jawab Sakura lirih.

"Hah? Bukankah Konoha diserang Akatsuki? Kenapa ini tenang sekali dan tidak ada bekas pertempuran?"

"Aku tidak tau juga, Naruto, tapi lihat! Di sini bukankah ini adalah Hutan Kematian?" Tanya Sakura sembari mengedarkan pandangan lagi.

"Ya. Aku yakin memang benar."

"Ayo kita pergi. Aku penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi di sini."

Lalu kedua shinobi itu beranjak dari Hutan Kematian. Saat mereka keluar, entah kenapa ada beberapa shinobi yang lewat, tapi entah kenapa ada yang aneh.

Naruto memandang ke sekelilng. Lalu terkejutlah dia karena ia menemukan sesuatu—sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan.

"Mm… Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ya?"

"Ini bener-bener Konoha kan?"

"Iya," sahut Sakura sekenanya

"Trus… kenapa patung hokagenya…" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi dia mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya untuk menunjuk sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat _ganjil_ di mata mereka.

"_WHAT_!?"

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang membuat kedua tokoh utama kita ini terkejut? Kita akan tahu di chapter 2. Tentunya dengan banyak kejutan, kishishishi~

.

.

TBC~

.

.

Fuuuh… *ngelap keringat*

Akhirnya Chap 1 selesai juga. Harus Sherry akui, menulis tiga fic sekaligus itu bisa membuat konsentrasi Sherry pecah. Pas mau nulis fic ini, malah inget plot nya fic AE. Dan alhasil… sampe ada beberapa kata yang masuk-masuk ke fic ini. Dan… Sherry harus mengedit semuanya. Lalu, untuk yang menungu AE, maafkan Sherry, Sherry nggak sempet menyelamatkan doc itu saat laptop Sherry eror dan… ke restart (T^T) Sherry jadi harus menulis ulang AE sama TNW! *nangis kejer*

Thanks buat semua Reader dan Author yang mau baca fic ini di tengah-tengah kesibukan kalian. Terima kasih juga buat kalian semua yang sudah mereview fic ini. Cek PM. ARIGATOOOOOUUU *bow*

Ada yang penasaran sama jurus barunya Naru? Khehehe… Sherry gila banget kan bikin jurus gila kayak gitu. Menggandakan diri tapi di tubuh doppelganger itu ada jiwanya. Sherry bingung mau kasih nama apa jurus itu *lirik kanan kiri* Ada yang mau nyumbangin nama jurus?

Oh iya, tadi ada yang Sherry tandai ya?

*(yang dikatakan Naru) ada yang bisa menebak itu Sherry dapatkan darimana? Kalau tau, ntar Sherry kasih score seratus deh~

Oke, sudah cukup curcolan Sherry. sebelumnya, Follow SherryKurobara untuk mengetahui kapan Sherry update

.

**Chapter 2: Dimension Transfer, eh?**

**Apa yang terjadi pada Konoha?**

**Nantikan kelanjutannya.**

Jaa mata nee~ Oh, jangan lupa untuk REVIEWWWWW fic ini! Don't be silent, guys!

.

**Love and Hug,**

**Sherry Kurobara**


End file.
